Im not a convict
by lishylu
Summary: 1793, July 4th, NWS Australia. it's the ten year anniversary of the independence of America and Arthur is in Australia, what happens when he decides to drink at home with little Jett around what will be the outcome of this unfortunate event, when little Jett gets caught up in Arthurs drunken outrage.
1. Chapter 1

i'm not a convict

**human names used and cation: scenes of violence included.**

**this is when australia was still little and yeah he looks around 8 years old.**

**no use of oc's in this fic.**

**oh my god such a shock i don't own hetalia ]}**

4th of july 1793

British settlement in NSW Australia.

Arthur sat at his table there were glasses everywhere broken bear bottles and spilt beer all over the floor. Jett had walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water his throat was terribly dry and his voice sounded like an entirely different persons.

Usually Arthur would go out to the local bar to get drunk on the 4th of July every year and he would come home and roll into bed. but this year it was ten years exactly since the independence of america was made official and he was in Australia on business, there were no bars to go to. so he stayed at home and got drunk but for the occasion even more then usual.

Jett tried to stay quiet and not disturb the drunk as he was yelling something from the room next door. but unfortunately for him Arthur stormed into the kitchen to get another drink the second he sore the boy his face went deathly red in anger.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS A CONVICT DOING IN MY HOUSE AND STEALING MY STUFF!".

the scream shocked Jett into being frozen as the british man pointed at the glass and jug of water in his hands.

" uh-um big brother i-it's me J-J-Jett" he managed to stutter out but at hearing the words he felt a warm hand across his face it stung a bit but then it felt like it was burning the impact sent Jett to the floor smashing the glass and jug, leaving Jett with cuts on his hands and arms and face and a large hand mark on his cheek his big brother had hit him.

"don't give me filthy lie's I HAVE ONE BROTHER ONLY AND HE WAS ALFRED SO GET OUT OF MY HOUSE OR I WILL PUNISH YOU."

Jetts eyes filled with tears not only did his hands have broken glass and cuts all over them a red mark from a slap to the face but he had just been told that his brother his only brother didn't even know who he was or that he even had another brother.

"b-but A-rth-ur i-its Je-tt your li-tt-le bro-ther i-i am n-not a c-onvict" he stuttered through the fresh tears staining his face.

Arthur was outraged at this "HE IS NOT MY BROTHER YOU ARE NOT JETT AND HE IS NOT MY BROTHER HE IS A FUCKING BLOODY TOOL THAT I DUMPED MY BLOODY CONVICTS ON I NEVER LOVED HIM SO PRETENDING TO BE THAT STUPID BOY IS GETTING YOU NO WHERE!"

Strait after that outburst Arthur grabbed Jett by the collar and lifted him off the ground he was crying loudly and his face was immersed in the shimmering tears that fell from his forest green eyes. Arthur arched out to his back yard boy in hand and dumped the boy next to the fence Jett to shocked to do anything just rolled into a ball ad stayed there crying.

Jetts hands had started swelling and they were bloodstained as h rubbed his eyes he felt warm tear meet warm blood and mix in conjoined across his face.

Arthur marched into he shed and walked back out again with rope and something else similar it was hard to see in the dark with only the light from the house.

Arthur grabbed the boy again and walked with him over to the fence he tied his hands to the fence post and ripped off his top it was awfully cold outside as it was the middle of winter at the moment. Jett sta there still crying he was kneeling back to the older man hands tied to a wooden post the thing that came next horrified him the most.

'WHIP!'

the sound of leather hitting skin sounded through the night and the scream of a young boys agony followed closely behind it.

'WHIP "two times", WHIP "3 times" , WHIP!" 4 times"'

it hit him again as Jett screamed as he felt blood trickle down his bare back the cold wind blew over the wounds making them sting much more.

but.

it didn't stop there.

it came again and again the horrifying sound of leather and skin meeting the cracking of the use of a whip echoing thru the night conjoined with the screams of agony and pain from a young boy.

when it stopped Jett was no longer conscious he lay there blood covered back deep whip marks covered his back Arthur had noticed that but when the boy had passed on into that state he found it as a chance to do it harder.

He had enjoyed it whipping someone on that day letting out all aggravation and fury onto that person who didn't need it, it felt so good.

he spat on the boy and mumbled " stupid pest bloody convict that's what you get that's what you deserved" he then turned and walked back into the house and up to his bedroom.

5th of july 1793

Arthur sat up in his bed and put his hands to his face "ugh god damned headaches" he said before leaning back against the bed head.

He had some recollection of what went on last night he remembered saying some pretty stupid stuff about Jett which he hopped he wasn't awake then to hear. he could never forgive himself if the boy thought that he wasn't loved by the Englishman.

Arthur finally made his way out of bed and decided to see whether the boy was awake he walked over to Jetts room the door was a slight ajar.

he pushed the door open and peered into the room looking over at the bed and seeing it empty and un made brought the Arthur to wonder where he was.

he went to the lounge room no, he went to the study not there either, he went to the dining room all that was there was last night drink fest, then into the kitchen where he sore the broken jug of water and a glass that had smashed it was one he recognised it had colourful animal pictures all over the sides of it he remembered it was Jetts favorite cup.

"that boys going to kill me for breaking his favorite cup" he chuckled at that moment though he noticed something looking t the floor again and at all the shards of glass and the water it had a red tint to it the glass had dried blood on it and floor had a sort of bloodied hand print.

Arthur then began a thorough investigation of his hand and arms but to his suspicion he had not a singles scratch plus the hand print was much smaller than his.

then it clicked.

Jett wasn't in bed there was a small bloodied hand print on the floor and he remembered beating something outside he had hoped it was a bush that had the fate of being whipped by an angry Englishmen.

Arthur ran outside only to be met with the young boy unconscious on the ground his upper body was stained in dry blood and deep un healed whip marks sat idly across his back.

Arthur couldn't process it all he ran to the boy and untied his hands which were pale and puffy swollen he could see the glass shards that lodged into his hands.

the moment the boys hands were free he picked up Jett and ran inside with him in his arms not caring that his bloody body was staining his clothes or the couch he laid him on.

He quickly ran off into the kitchen and grabbed a table cloth and wet it, then went into his cupboard and grabbed out his first aid kit.

he ran back to Jett his eyes were watery what had he done why had he done it how could he had ever done such a thing he looked at his young face and sore the large hand shaped bruise and he let it all out he laid his head on the boys stomach and cried.

after a bit of crying Arthur finally came to his senses he couldn't do anything for the boy with mere band aids.

he grabbed a blanket from the top of the couch and wrapped it around Jetts frail body he then picked him up and carried him quickly to his stable mounting his fastest horse and taking off briskly.

he knew the dangers of riding bare back and only with one arm but the other was occupied in holding onto the frail body which he brought so close to death.

he made it to the first hospital station it was just a small hut in a town of smaller huts which made it look much larger but it was all they had he hurriedly dismounted and tied his horse to the post and ran inside carrying Jett in his arms.

the boy had only made slight reactions to anything was happening like a small fidget in pain but at least it told him that he was still alive.

he brought him up to the closest nurse and she quickly found him a bed at the sight of unwrapping the boy she was horrified she quickly ran into the room next door and got the leading doctor of the facility to come check him out.

even he was horrified, he quickly asked Arthur to leave so he could perform a quick surgery in removing the glass shards from his hands and closing up his wounds.

Arthur did what he was told he sat patiently in the front lounge because right now all he could do was wait.

**_ok that took me forever so um please leave a review if you want leave a like and favorite and that's all hopefully ill update soon _**

**_- lishy lu, out _**


	2. waiting and the arrival of another

I'm not a convict

**_I don't own hetalia]} _**

Arthur decided he needed support just trying to wrap his head around what he had done was excruciating how could he of ever of done that to someone anyone at all.

he walked over to the front desk of the small hospital and found a pen and piece of paper and began writing.

_Dear Matthew._

_I have done something terrible._

_I just can't seem to wrap my head around it._

_I would like you to catch the next voyage you can down here._

_Please I need someone here._

_From Arthur._

Arthur then folded it into thirds and sealed it from some of the stuff he had grabbed on the desk and walked out of the hospital.

He walked down the rocky path until he found himself at the post office he walked in and handed the letter to the man at the desk he then stamped it and put it in a smaller pile compared to the rest of the letters. Arthur paid his fees and left.

He walked out of the post office and back down to the hospital and sat himself exactly where he was sitting before.

A few hours later the doctor finally walked out of the hospital room his white coat was compleatly covered in blood it made Arthur ready to spew. "Right now he is in a stable condition but his is in a coma and has had excessive blood loss plus his hands and arms were infected from the glass, if he ever wakes up again I will be very surprised".

The sound of those words replayed over and over in Arthur's head he couldn't accept it it wasn't true it couldn't be "what have I done".

"Is there anything I can do to help him?" Arthur asked the doctor " well he has fidgeted and had nightmares I'm guessing the way he reacted to the nurses motherly instinct in calming him having you around to calm him might help" he said before walking away into his office probably to change his coat.

Arthur slowly opened the door to the room to see Jett lying silently on his bed ((remember this is 1800's no excessive technology like heart monitors or IV's)) he was so silent and calm.

Arthur sat in a chair next to the bed watching him watching every breath he took

In...

Out...

In...

Out...

Rise...

Lower...

Rise...

Lower...

It seemed to calm Arthur tell him he was still alive.

It happened sometimes at least once an hour. He would fidget start screaming scream on and on Arthur had to calm him he would pet his hair and whisper into his ear "it's all going to be okay" again and again.

Sometimes he would simply whisper like talking in his sleep. he would say " Arthur, please don't leave" or " why don't you love me I just want to be a good little brother, what did I do for you not to love me back" at hearing those words Arthur couldn't hold back tears anymore.

he cried he leant in to Jetts ear and said "I do love you Jett your my little brother".

Two days past nothing changed Arthur stayed by Jetts bed side he became quiet acquainted with the nurse her name is Jeannette a lovely woman she is she brought Arthur breakfast lunch and dinner so he could stay by his side. She helped him calm Jett down when he had fits and checked his heart rate and breathing she even brought in a second bed for Arthur so they could stay in the same room.

the door opened to the room Arthur turned expecting to see Jeanette but he was met with large purple orbs and blonde hair from his other brother " hello Mathew" Arthur said quietly looking back over at Jett.

Mathew was horrified just looking at his hands and face was horrible what had happened he didn't know but it took its toll on not only Jett but Arthur looked just as horrible he probably hadn't slept a wink.

Matthew walked over to the bed and picked up the diagnosis clip board his eye's widened

Multiple severe whip wounds, blood loss, blood poisoning, infection covering entire hand from UN removed glass shards and coma from shock and blood loss. The last thing made him feel like he was struck thru the heart "survival rate 45%" he said quietly looking at Jett he looked simply like he was sleeping.

"How did this happen?" Matthew said to Arthur, Arthur's face grimed at the ask of the question " I-I did it" he said before covering his face with his hands the words struck Matthew full on his face also grimed as well.

"Why?" Mathew said "why!" he said louder "I was drunk and I said I didn't love him I said he was just a tool a place to dump my convicts then I hit him he dropped a glass and fell into it" Arthur stopped for a second.

"then I called him a stupid convict I didn't even recognize him and then I took him outside and tied him to the fence" he stopped his story once again Matthew could see a tear fall from his eye "then I whipped him i did it harder than what recommended for soldiers to do to convicts I put all my might into it and left him outside unconscious".

Mathew was horrified he walked straight over to Arthur and 'smack' Mathew had slapped him Arthurs green eye's widened in surprise. No one ever slapped him not even America.

"That is for being and idiot" he did it again " that is for still getting drunk over Alfred" once more "and that's for taking your anger out on poor bloody Jett". Arthur was even more surprised for him to do it again if it was any other time Canada would have been punished but now Arthur felt he deserved it.

**Wow I am giving myself the feels anyway leave a like favorite or a review if you wish would love to hear what you think so far **

**Lishy_lu- out**


	3. past and awake

**I don't own hetalia]}**

* * *

Another two days past Matthew learned how horrible Jetts fits were first hand he also heard the whispering. It made him more angry at Arthur every time Jett said " do i really not matter to you" how could anyone do that to someone anyone at all. But this how could he do it to Jett he depended on his big brother for so much he still remembers the frail skinny boy who Arthur carried in that day.

{Flash back }

Matthew sat on the couch in the front lounge of Arthur's house he sat there quietly reading a book while he waited for him to return. He was so relaxed that he got a shock from the loud 'kaklunk' that came from the door as it was unlocked.

Matthew looked up over the couch to see Arthur and somebody else in Arthur's arms was a small frail boy about the age of 4 his hair was matted and he looked like he hadn't eaten in years he was skinny and if he didn't have the tanned skin you would say he looked pale.

"who is he" Mathew said pointing to the small boy in Arthur's arm's " he is the boy from Australia, Jett" he said before carrying him upstairs probably to put him in a bed.

Mathew followed Arthur as he came back down the stairs and into the kitchen he sat at the kitchen table and looked at Arthur who had dawned an apron in the last couple of seconds.

"why are you cooking its only 3pm" Mathew asked curiously, "Jett is terribly sick and is very anorexic at the moment he needs food and I would say a lot of it".

Mathew looked at Arthur curiously for a moment which the Brit sighed at his confusion.

"But you said Australia was large and covered in flora?" Mathew said Arthur looked at him before saying "yes when we first found the land we thought the same thing but we realized it is much larger and the center of the country is desert and inhabitable, plus there is a very low number of people already living there the aboriginals of the land live in small tribes all around the outskirts of the country."

He explained to the younger Mathew before a loud coughing came from the bedroom upstairs Arthur's eyes filled with sorrow as he quickly ran away and up the stairs into the young child's room.

A moment later the hacking stopped and Arthur descended down the stairs he looked over to Mathew and said "he is not doing too good with the new arrivals plus they seem to be killing off his aboriginals, I can't believe that small boy I found in the edge of the desert who was so small and frail yet could climb which ever tree he wanted to and aimlessly swing from the branch without a care would be so affected by simple convicts."

Mathew looked at him and said "he is going thru change and if your killing off his people it's going to affect him how much stronger was he when you found him compared to now?" Mathew asked.

"Before he could climb a tree and use hunting spears and swim a hundred miles an hour, now he can barely get out of bed?"

((End of flashback))

Mathew thought a bit about how much the new arrivals and the deaths of their many original owners lashed out on the health of the boy back then.

After a while of being in bed he finally got strong enough to walk around and that only got better from there and not to long after he was climbing trees.

Since then the boys completion changed an awful amount he was now only slightly tanned and his black mop of hair was now a slightly lighter but dark brown.

"UWAHHH ARTHUR STOP PLEASE STOP AHH" Mathews thought were interrupted by the screaming coming from the small child as both he and Arthur leapt forward to comfort the child.

After a moment of screaming he finally settled down and was back into the silent deadly sleep filled coma.

* * *

Another day passed and it seemed that Arthur had finally given into sleep Mathew as well both of them were laying in their seats silently eyes closed and deep in slumber.

That's when Jett finally opened his eyes at first he just blinked them back shut before he opened them again and stared at the roof.

He looked at it for a bit before realizing it was not his own room he sat up a bit dealing with the slight pain it gave him to move and looked around. he sore Mathew at the end of the bed then to his left was an empty hospital bed but when he looked to his right there he was.

Arthur.

"UWAH" he said falling out of bed startling the two sleeping males awake he scrolled into a ball in fear under the bed whimpering to his newly waken self .

The two boys looked at each her and then at the bed which was now empty and the boys cries were heard they both quickly ducked down underneath the bed to were the whimpering could be heard from.

But when they soar him, how afraid he was, how the young boy was so overcome by fear it made them both shudder.

Mathew gave a stern look at Arthur and he got the hint and stepped away from the bed while Mathews comforting arms reached under to the boy pulling him out slowly from his hiding.

"Mattie" he said softly while curling into a ball in his arms his small frame seemed to shrink as he came out from under the bed.

"shhhhh its ok Jett I'm here don't worry nobody's going to hurt you" Mathew tried his best to calm the boy down getting a slight reaction from it as the crying and shivering stopped but the sniffling and the fear in his eyes did not.

Mathew stood up with the boy in his arms and sat down on the bed.

Petting his hair he said "it's all okay now no need to be afraid I'm here for you" his comforting words made the boy finally stop sniffling and his eyes softened.

"Now Jett I need you to be a big boy and stay calm okay" Jetts nodded his head and Mathew looked over at Arthur.

Arthur stood up and walked around to the other side of the bed when jett sore him he seemed to try to hold off a whimper.

At seeing the boy trying to hold off crying again Arthur's motherly instincts kicked in and he quickly scooped the boy from Mathews arms and pulled him into a large bear hug.

At this the young Australian seemed to freeze he defiantly was not ready for this sudden amount of contact from the one man he was now scared out of his wits being around.

"Arthur what are you doing" said Mathew quickly pulling jett out of his arms his face had become blank and was staring at the Englishman, Arthur was crying and so was Jett.

At that moment Jett stood up and went to run over to Arthur but it was not to be.

The moment he tried to run to the man he face planted to the ground and started coughing Jeanette rushed in in a bit of a hurry from the ruckus coming from the room quickly seeing the coughing boy on the floor she ran over to his aid.

Both Arthur and Mathew stayed out of her way as she put Jett back in be before she turned to them.

"Now that he's is awake doesn't mean he can be running around the child is still weak remember he has been in a coma for the last couple of days."

After hearing a lecture from Jeanette she was interrupted by the boy she was lecturing them on him.

"Excuse me but they didn't make me run I did…. I just…. Was…. So…Arthur**... **I JUST WANTED TO KNOW WHAT YOU SAID WASN'T TRUE!" he said loudly sitting up and looking over at the trio on the other side of the room.

Arthur's eyes softened as no one hesitated to stop him from running over to the boy and pulling him into his embrace.

"Anything I said that night is a complete and utter lie I could never hate you. You are my precious little baby who I met up a tree you are a miracle and I could never ever even imagine myself doing anything like this to you I am so sorry"

"Please forgive me"

"Of course big brother I know" Jett said softly hugging his brother back.

* * *

**I i finally learnt how to put line breaks in yay.**

**Jett woke up yay**

**2 days of school left yay**

**now i can spend more time on my lap top writing fan fictions seeing as i will be home alone for at least a week and a half because my little brother and sister finish later on so yay **

**any way hope you enjoyed um i think i might do one more chapter maybe lets see if i get a review i will definitely make one if i get another favorite i might make it extra long lets just see**

**kk see you around : lishy-lu out**


	4. Walk no longer

I'm not a convict chapter 4  
Ummm gonna do this thanks to animedemon01 who reviewed thanks a lot  
lol ( lots of love) from your admin~lishy Lu  
Also starting a new poll for my next story! So have a look at that and please vote thanks

* * *

The day past quickly as the boys talked for the rest of the day it was reaching around 4 o'clock when the doctor asked whether he could do a privet check up on Jett the boys walked out of the room but waited just outside the door.

" I hope he doesn't have anything else wrong" Mathew said looking at Arthur worriedly " he had been observing his actions all day and the fact that he is doing a check up after that is worrying there is a chance something else could be wrong" Arthur said leaning against the wall.

Mathew sat on a nearby chair and twiddled his thumbs trying to by time a little less nervously but it didn't seem to work.

About 20 minuets passed before they were allowed back into he room Mathew walked strait over but the doctor stopped Arthur in the door way that was not a good sign.  
"Something else has come up" he said looking at Arthur sternly Arthur. Nodded in understanding "what's happened" he gave him a serious look then said " Jett has spinal injuries and his legs are partly paralysed ."

Arthur was prepared but not for this " what do you mean" Arthur said " I mean he will not be able to walk for the rest of his life" the doctor said looking at his clipboard.

" you your joking right" he said looking over to Jett then back to the doctor " you sore it for yourself right when he tried to run to you earlier" at this Arthur finally realised hat it was not joke he was really unable to walk.

The doctor walked out of the room saying " I'm going to let you break the news to him" then he left, how was he supposed to do that one of the most energetic children he had ever met was now never going to be able to walk, run, climb again and it was his fault.

He looked back over at the pair they seemed so happy Mathew was tickling Jett and was flailing his arms but under his covers his legs didn't move an inch.

He walked over to the pair now wasn't the time just let him be happy for a little bit longer.

* * *

Night came faster then expected as the boys kept on talking but Arthur couldn't sleep.

He stared at the ceiling at thought, his mind flicked through memories of the child that lay peacefully asleep beside him and how he would never walk again.

One memory popped into his head that made him feel like crying.

* * *

Flash back

"ARTHUR!" Came a scream from outside, Arthur ran to his back yard were the two boys were on the ground was Jett and above him was Mathew Jett was crying and holding his leg.

"What happened" Arthur ran over and sat next to Jett and Mathew.

" we were playing chase when Jett tripped over that branch and hurt his ankle" Mathew said quietly.

" IT HURTS" came a loud crying Jett Arthur quickly scooped him up and carried him inside he laid him on the couch then ran to the kitchen to grab an ice pack.

When he returned to the lounge the child had stopped crying and was sniffling and staring at his ankle.

Arthur walked over and placed the ice pack on his ankle " ow" Jett said flinching a little " it's to stop the swelling and from looking at your ankle you have sprained it a little bit of ice and a bit of tape and you should be all right in a couple of day."

" A COUPLE OF DAYS" Jett said loudly in disbelief " but it will get boring" he said pouting.

" we'll maybe you should be more careful while running around outside" Arthur said sternly back to the pouting child.

Jett just stared at his ankle like he was going to burn holes thru it. " staring at an injury isn't going to make it go away you know."

" but I hate staying still I wanna climb that tree in the back yard" he said pouting again " I thought I said not to climb that tree" Arthur said giving him a accusing glare " since when did I listen to you" he said back to him.

" good point" Arthur said.

" hey Arthur " Jett said looking at him with a cute puppy dog face that was absolutely adorable.

" yes Jett " Arthur said knowing with that face he was probably gonna con him into getting something for him like a lolly.

" can you maybe when my ankle is better..." He said twiddling his fingers " yes?" Arthur said starting to get impatient " come play with me and Mattie because your always inside working and and maybe next time I fall you will be there to catch me so I don't have to sit around doing nothing again." Arthur gave a sympathetic look to him " don't worry next time I will come out to play and if you fall I will catch you."

* * *

End of flash back

Arthur was on the verge of crying

He hadn't played with him or caught him when he fell right now he wished so much he had.

With that he let out a single tear and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Arthur awoke with start that morning he looked out the single window it looked around 8 both the boys were still asleep looking at Jett he smiled but then frowned.

Jett was smiling in his sleep he looked so peaceful and calm but yet he was about to ruin that with a couple of words.

He guessed the doctor would be up and he walked out of the rom toward the staff office he knocked on the door to his surprise it wasn't the doctor who opened the door but Jeanette " good morning mister Kirkland " she said to him giving him a small smile

" uh good morning I was just wondering whether I could organise a wheel chair before the lad wakes up" he said Jeanette's smile faded and she said " we have a few spares for these occasions" she said going back inside then returning with a small wheelchair.

" I'll break the news to him when he wakes up" he said taking the wheel chair and walking back down to his room to his surprise both the boys had woken up and stared at him as he walked in.

Mathew being older was quick to realise what the wheelchair was for Jett though was younger and wasn't as quick to realise.

" what's the wheelchair for Arthur" he said looking at the wheelchair.

" we'll lad it... For you " he said it then clicked in his head " what what do you mean I can walk perfectly fine" he said giving his legs a death stare just like that other time.

"No Jett your legs are paralysed" Jett's eyes swelled with tears " no no I can walk fine *sniffle I can I can do it" he said as his eyes slipped out a few tears and he sniffles again.

Arthur walked over with the wheelchair and hugged him.

" it's ok it's ok you got this cute chair and everything" he said trying to cheer him up.

" but I don't want to sit in a chair I want to climb that tree in the back yard" he said through sniffles oh god this reminded him so much of last time.

" I want to run around with you like you promised" Jett said oh god he remembered it as well.

" please tell me your joking " he said with pleading doggy eyes but it was no joke " I'm so sorry Jett it's the truth" with that the boy burst into a big living lump of tears and cried into Arthur's shirt.

Arthur didn't dare to complain about his shirt getting we the was allowed to cry this time he had a reason to do it.

* * *

After Jett stopped crying hey decided to lay down to think Mathew walked over to Arthur and said

" is there nothing we can do?" He said looking at Arthur hopefully "we can be around him much more" he said in reply that only softened the boys face a little to a bit of regret " we really should of been around a lot more shouldn't we" Mathew said shamefully " yes yes would should of" Arthur said hanging his head.

" he doesn't blame you you know" Mathew said unexpectedly " what do you mean?" Was Arthur's response as he was confused at the statement.

" he said he blames the alcohol" he said smiling this made Arthur smile a bit " he forgives you" Mathew said "that's a relief but it's not him who needs to forgive me I don't think I could ever forgive myself" Arthur said hanging his head again.

* * *

We'll I just ruined my chances of actually finishing this fic um well I think I might do one more chapter then start like a second book about main events and how they change with Australia in the wheelchair and how some other country's react to finding out about what happened.  
Till then- lishy Lu out


End file.
